Rising Sun
by LaurenBlair
Summary: Renesmees story 13 years after breaking dawn.Renesmee is pregnant and finds out the volturi are coming for her. What lengths will the cullens and Jacob go to protect her? Crap summery.
1. Miracle

Nessie's POV

Chapter 1

Surprise

This couldn't be happening. Jake and I had only got married one week ago. It was too soon. I couldn't be pregnant. Slowly I sank to my knees and landed with a _thud._ I heard a knock at the bathroom door.

What would a half-vampire and shape shifters baby turn out like? He would be beautiful I knew that much. But would he be safe? What would be the dominant gene vampire or werewolf? If Jake couldn't handle this what would I do? I wouldn't be able to live through Jake leaving me but I wouldn't be able to live through losing this baby either.

"Ness, you ok?"Jake called "Are you hurt? Nessie are you listening to me?...NESS? Renesmee! If you don't open this door right now, I'm knockin' it down!"

Jake could, no, Jake _would_ handle this. He was tough. He'd looked after me when I was younger. But could he handle being a dad? I would have to tell him and hope for the best. No matter what I'm sure he would love this baby. Right?

"Ok, I'm coming in!" Uh! Jake was so impatient! "I'm giving you two seconds...1..."

Leave it to Jake to ruin my moment. I got to my feet and opened the door to face him; he almost burst through the door grabbing the tops of my arms, and shook me gently

"Renesmee are you ok? Ness? Are you hurt?"

I couldn't answer any of his questions. I just looked into his eyes. What if Jake couldn't handle this? What if he didn't want the baby? A hundred different questions ran through my head.

"Jake, you'd better sit down" I didn't know how I'd get through this, but somehow I had to, I kept my voice even.

"What do you mean sit down? No... What's going on Nessie?" I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Jake...I'm...I'm...Pregnant." I whispered the last word.

I tried to read Jake's expression but he was blank, frozen to the spot, looking like he wouldn't move ever again. Five minutes had past; I had to break the silence.

"Jake? Are you ok?" I could hear my voice shaking.

The corners of his mouth began to twitch, slowly pulling up into a huge grin. After what seemed like an eternity he suddenly stood up and wrapped his huge muscled arms round my waist, pulling me into a vice-like hug. I decided it was safe to look up at his face, the grin was still there. Slowly I pulled away from Jake. I could feel the frown on my face but I kept on pulling away.

"Jacob? Are you ok? I usually hated repeating myself to everyone apart from Jacob but for some reason this time it irked me.

"Ness, why wouldn't I be OK?" A look of confusion mixed with concern was creeping across Jake's face.

"Well I just thought you wouldn't want this so soon or something" Great! Now I was mumbling. I wouldn't be surprised if Jake burst with laughter.

"Well, it is but... suppose I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, at least we're married now, and we won't have to face the wrath of the two furious vampires".

"No Jake it's not that, it's just that...."

"What?" I could see the realisation of what I had thought spread through his face. "You thought I would leave you?" He was growling now but still, I could hear the hurt in his voice. Suddenly his arms were around me again and his lips were crushing mine. After what seemed like forever he broke away but leaned into whisper "I could never leave you Ness."

I could feel the smile spread across my face. We would be like one of those happy families you only see on TV. Jake saw the smile on my face and smiled back. This was perfect. Suddenly a really scary thought occurred to me. How _would_ we tell Mum and Dad? The perfect picture disappeared from my head. I looked up at Jake again. My hand was being held, by his own, to his face. He had been watching my thoughts. A mask of horror appeared on Jakes face.

"Where did he go? Why did he disappear? Ness, where did the baby go?"

"We need to go see Mum and Dad" I watched Jakes face. The confused frown came back. "We need to tell them the news" I said it like there could be nothing scarier.

Laughing at my reaction, Jacob grabbed my hand without another word and pulled me out of our cottage, past Mum and Dads cottage, and towards Carlisle and Esme's huge house. He didn't let go of me till we got to the front door of the house, finally straightening himself up. I decided to save the front door by opening it myself. Once we were inside we walked as slowly as possible to the living room. There was going to be murder. I looked up at Jake hoping that he would do the talking. Jake saw the hope in my eyes, smiled a quick smile then called "Bella? Edward?" they were there in a flash.

"Hey hunny, what's up?"Mum asked looking at me.

"We've got some great news." Jake answered sounding totally relaxed. How could he be relaxed with_ dad_ about to find out the news?

"WHAT!? YOU STUPID MUT!" Great, Dad had read Jacobs thoughts. I stepped in front of Jake trying to protect him from my raging father.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Mum was worried now. I would be in the way if dad made a leap for Jake. He wouldn't hurt me of course but the thought still scared mum silly.

"Nessie's pregnant, Bells, you're going to be a grandma!!!." Jake, who had now disintegrated into a puddle of goofiness, said it like he had just won an award. This thrilled me for some unknown reason.

"NESSIE!!" mum had squealed it so high I barely heard it. She ran at me and hugged me tightly while dad backed into the corner of the room slowly. Phew. At least mum was happy about it but I couldn't say the same for dad, who was now over in the corner of the room, growling under his breath, obviously trying really hard not to kill Jake. Jake however seemed totally at ease. To him he had just gotten past the worst, telling Mum.

"Have you talked to Carlisle? Have you picked names? Do you thing it's a boy or a girl? Or both? You could be having twins! You'll need another room in your cottage. Alice will want to decorate the room of course. Esme will need to plan the room first!" Mum just kept rambling on and on before she ran towards the front door threw it open and shouted "ALICE!! ESME!!!"

Aunt Alice and Gran arrived a couple of seconds later with a worried look on both there faces.

"What's wrong?" Great the whole family would know as soon as Alice found out.

"No, no, nothings wrong. Well...Nessie's pregnant!!!" _"Happy" _obviously didn't cover how mum felt. She was ecstatic!

Esme looked at Jake accusingly, and then smiled hugely at me.

"I'm too young to be a _great_ grandma, Renesmee!!" Esme was laughing!

Alice looked as though she would explode.

"WHAT?! Oh my god! Imagine the shop- er... Congratulation Ness! Contgrats Jake!" Alice was grinning the biggest grin I'd ever seen on her.

Jake's grin, amazingly, was bigger. Alice was the first person to congratulate Jake and he took it well. Suddenly I remembered what Mum had said.

"Alice?"

"Yea Ness?"

"We'd really like it if you decorated the baby's room." I said and then added, because of my terrible sense of fashion, "And shop for him...or her."

The grin got even bigger on Alice's beautiful little pixy-like face.

"Really?! Oh my god!! Thank you so much Ness!!"

Now I had to ask gran for the new room.

"Esme?"

"Hmm? What is it Renesmee?" Gran always called me by my full name, not my nickname.

"Would you mind building another room for the baby? We wouldn't have any room otherwise." This was the truth. Jacob could barely stand straight in house; luckily gran had thought of Jake's height and made it just tall enough.

"Oh, of course Renesmee! I'd better get planning!" Esme jumped up, kissed my cheek and ran up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Suddenly my hands became sweaty and my heart beat even faster. Time to talk to dad. I started walking towards the corner where dad sat grumpily, still growling quietly to himself. Once he saw me coming he stood up quickly, composed his face and said "What wrong Ness?"

"I...I...was just wandering why your so mad."

Suddenly a frown appeared on his face. "Well...you're still my little girl and you're too young." This was exactly true I had just turned 25, in real years though I was only 9.

"Mum doesn't mind so why should you?" I could here the anger in my voice but ignored it.

Suddenly his face softened and I saw a smile playing on his lips. "No... Your mother doesn't mind does she? But you haven't known Jake for long and I don't think you could handle the pressure of a child." This made me laugh. Dad looked at me with a startled look on his face but then he growled.

"You had only known mum for two years when you married her! And you were only married for a week when she fell pregnant! I've known Jake for my whole life and you're still saying it's too soon!"

Dad growled again, he had not planed this chat to back fire.

"Dad, can't you just be happy for me and Jacob?"

His expression suddenly softened for the third time. "Of course I'm happy for you and Jake; I'm just worried you don't know what you're doing."Suddenly he was hugging me then when he let go of me he threw me a quick smile then walked over to Jake and shook his hand. I was suddenly overwhelmed. I could distinctly feel a tear slide down my face but paid no attention to it. I looked over at Jacob who was being congratulated over and over again. His eyes finally met mine then a mask of horror appeared on his face for the second time today. He started walking towards and was beside me in no time.

"What's wrong hunny?" Jake was starting to get worried.

"No...Nothings wrong. I'm just so happy!" I felt a smile creep onto my face.

"Me too." I looked up into jakes eyes and was astonished to see tears glittering there.

I looked back over at my family and suddenly realised Carlisle wasn't there. Dad must have read my thoughts because at the same time he walked over to me grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs towards Carlisle's study. I heard mum and Jakes footsteps behind us so I knew they were coming. Once we got to Carlisle's study dad knocked it twice then walked in with me close to his heels.

"Carlisle? Ness would like to tell you something." Dad said quietly but I knew granddad could here.

"What is it Nessie?" Carlisle looked over to me with a curious look on his face.

"Well...I'm pregnant." I felt a bit awkward saying this to granddad. Carlisle suddenly got out of his seat, walked over to me, gave a quick hug, shook Jake's hand and then faced me again. "Congratulations Renesmee. And you to Jacob. How long have you been pregnant Renesmee?" This I did not know the answer to.

"I don't really know." I felt a bit ashamed at my lack of knowledge but Carlisle nodded.

"Hmm. I should give you a scan just to be sure." I nodded thinking that would be a good idea. "Come with me Ness, You too Jacob. Edward, Bella you can stay here." Mum was about to protest when I shook my head.

"It's ok mum, I'll be back in a while." Mum gave a reluctant nod.

I blew her a quick kiss then ran after Carlisle, holding Jake's hand as we ran. Once we reached Carlisle's little doctors' room he turned to me and nodded towards the big lounger, seat thing. I sat down on it and lay back. When Carlisle came back through the door he had a small tub of cream or gel or something. Carlisle noticed me looking and said

"This will be really cold Ness but its necessary." I just nodded.

Carefully Carlisle smeared the freezing gel stuff over my belly. He then got his little scanner thing and suddenly the room was filled with another heartbeat. No. Another three heartbeats! I looked up at Jake, who was still holding my hand, to find him looking intently at the monitor with a huge smile on his face. After a while he looked down at me and the smile got even bigger, though there were tears in his eyes, he still looked overjoyed. "Triplets!" Jake was whispering but I could still hear the pure joy in his voice. We sat looking at the screen for a whole fifteen minutes before Carlisle turned it off. Just as Jake started to protest Carlisle held up his hand.

"Emmett, Jasper and Rose are back." He said it like an explanation but I still wanted to hear my babies. Carlisle too looked upset about having to put the monitor away. Jake pulled me to my feet as Carlisle walked out the room to tell Em, Jas and Rose the news, that was if he could get to them before Alice. Jake and I made our way back to Carlisle's study to tell Mum and Dad. As soon as I walked through the door mum was by my side.

"Well? How did it go?" I could hear the excitement and fear in mum's voice. As mum asked dad beamed at me and Jake, he must have read our thoughts.

"Triplets." Was all I could say before I chocked on tears. Suddenly mum looked as though she would burst into tears as well as well and dad started roaring with laughter that was filled with pure joy. Jake was like a mix of mum and dad. He had tears flowing down his face but he was chuckling. I was standing silently with tears flowing down my own face. After about ten minutes of laughing dad finally pulled himself together and hugged us all then he flew out of the room, downstairs to hug everybody down there too. Mum followed him out of the room. Jake turned to me picked me up and swung me round and round. Once he had put me back down he grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. As we reached the bottom stair there was a round of applause and shouting that came from Uncle Emmett and Jasper.

"Woohoo! Alright Ness! Jake! You're still alive! Great achievement my man!...Or dog...Whatever." Emmett skidded to a halt right in front of us. His huge arms wrapped around me and then he punched Jakes shoulder saying "Congrats Guys!"

Suddenly I felt really excited for some reason. I looked over at Jasper, who was talking to Carlisle and Edward. I then realised that he must be feeling so excited that he was causing everyone else to as well. I then felt a fresh wave of affection towards Jasper. Jacob took my hand suddenly and spun me round to face him. He leaned in to whisper in my ear "I love you Ness, more than anything in the world." I felt a smile spreading across my face.

"Not for long though. So you'd better save up all that love you're giving me or the kids might not like you so much!" Jake started laughing then pulled me close to his chest, he tilted my head back so he could look at my face then he bent in to kiss me.

After what seemed like forever he pulled away and said "Let's go home." Just the very thought of the word home made me want to scream with joy! I was without a doubt the luckiest girl alive. I had Jake _and_ triplets coming along as well! Quickly I said goodnight to my family, noticing that Esme was still missing, and then left with Jacob still holding my hand. Once we got home I saw Esme and a team of men laying foundations for the new room. Noticing that I was home she flitted to my side.

"How's the baby?" This very question shocked me. How could Esme still not know?

"Esme were having triplets!" It was obvious Jake had been dying to say it out loud. He basically shouted the words at her!

"What!! Oh my goodness! Congratulations! You'll need _three_ more rooms now!" and with that she returned to the builders planning again.

Jake and I slowly walked in side thinking of the long day we had. Once inside Jake steered me to the couch where he plopped me down onto it, taking the seat opposite.

"We need names" Jakes smile got even bigger as he said this and I knew why. Names would make this seem more real.

"Ok...how about, for a girl, Jess? It's Ness and Jake mixed." I could see that as I said it his eyes filled slowly with tears

"I think it's perfect." Jake was close to tears now.

"Ok...your turn." I was starting to have fun.

"Ok now the boy" Jake sounded quite eager to be getting on with the boys. "How about EJ? Its Edward and Jacob mixed."

"It's perfect!! I love it! So that's Jess and EJ"

I think they're perfect!"I could see that he really meant it.

"Me too" was all I could say before I yawned. Jake swung me off the couch and into his arms, then carried me off to bed, where I fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Miracle Jakes POV

Jacob's POV

Renesmee had been in the bathroom for around 5 minutes when I heard the quiet _thud_. That's when I realised something was wrong. I jumped up and ran to the door knocking it three times. No one answered.

"Ness, you ok?"I could hear my voice trembling but I didn't care "Are you hurt? Nessie are you listening to me?...NESS? Renesmee!" Still no answer. Ok time for Mr. Tough guy "If you don't open this door right now, I'm knockin' it down!".

My hands were starting to tremble. Ok her time was up. "Ok, I'm coming in! I'm giving you two seconds...1..."

I braced my shoulder ready for the impact but the door swung open showing a slightly pissed Renesmee. I ran towards her and grabbed her arms and shook her slightly.

"Renesmee are you ok? Ness? Are you hurt?" My hands were still trembling.

She didn't answer. She just looked up into my eyes with a scared look on her face. She stayed silent. Ok now I was really scared. Maybe she had hit her head badly and got brain damage or something. Then she talked.

"Jake, you'd better sit down" Uh oh. This didn't sound good. Was she leaving me? No, we'd only been married for a week. Was she ill? No, Vampires couldn't get ill.

"What do you mean sit down? No... What's going on Nessie?" By the look on her face she didn't really want to tell me.

"Jake...I'm...I'm...Pregnant." She whispered the last word but she might as well have shouted it. How could she be pregnant? She was a Vampire! It was too soon. But. I would be a dad! I was surprised this hadn't come sooner.

"Jake? Are you ok?" I could hear her voice shaking.

The corners of my mouth began to twitch, slowly pulling up into a huge grin. After a couple of seconds I stood up and wrapped my arms round her waist, pulling her into a big hug. Her head tilted back so she could look at my face. She pulled away from me. She had a frown on her face but kept on pulling away.

"Jacob? Are you ok?" Could she not see the smile on my face? Was I just smiling in my head? Crap, I was spending too much time with Edward. But I could feel the smile. Confusion replaced the grin. Why wouldn't I be ok? I couldn't think of any reasons.

"Ness, why wouldn't I be OK?" Suddenly Renesmee had a guilty look on her face.

"Well I just thought you wouldn't want this so soon or something" I could barely make out a word she was saying because she was mumbling. Well at least I wouldn't have to face her mum and dad. We were married. They should be happy

"Well, it is but... I suppose I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, at least we're married now, and we won't have to face the wrath of the two furious vampires".

"No Jake it's not that, it's just that....". Amazingly her face looked even guiltier as I said this.

"What?" Then I realised what she meant. She thought I wouldn't be able to handle this and leave her. "You thought I would leave you?" I was growling now with hurt. How could she think that? I put my arms around her and crushed my lips onto hers, trying to prove why that would never ever happen. After what seemed like forever I broke away but leaned into whisper "I could never leave you Ness" to make sure she got the message.

A smile spread across her face. I took her hand and placed it against my cheek watching her thoughts. We would be like one of those happy families you only see on TV. I saw the smile on her face and smiled back. This was perfect. Suddenly the picture of the baby disappeared and was replaced by Bella and Edward. Pure horror overcame me. Where did the baby go? Nessie realised her hand was on my face so she pulled it away.

"Where did he go? Why did he disappear? Ness, where did the baby go?" I needed to know where he went.

"We need to go see Mum and Dad" She watched my face and saw the confused frown come back. "We need to tell them the news" She said it like there could be nothing scarier.

Laughing at her reaction, I grabbed my hand without another word and pulled her out of our cottage, past Bella and Edward's tiny cottage, and towards Carlisle and Esme's huge house. I didn't let go of her till we got to the front door of the house, finally straightening myself up. She opened the door herself knowing I probably break it with excitement. Once we were inside we walked as slowly as possible to the living room. There was going to be murder. Nessie looked up at me again hoping that I would do the talking. I saw the pure terror in her eyes, smiled a quick smile then called "Bella? Edward?" Who were there in a flash.

"Hey hunny, what's up?" Bella asked looking at Nessie.

"We've got some great news." I answered for her trying to sound normal and not scream in triumph.

"WHAT!? YOU STUPID MUT!" Edward had read my thoughts. Renesmee stepped in front of me trying to protect me from her fruitcake of a father. Although I knew he would never leap at me with Nessie standing there. I tried to move her out of the way but she held firm.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella was worried now as well. Her daughter would be in the way if Edward made a leap for me. He wouldn't of course but the thought still scared Bells to no end.

"Nessie's pregnant, Bells, you're going to be a grandma!!!." I nearly exploded with pride.

"NESSIE!!" Bella had squealed it so high only dogs would be able to hear it. This is probably why I heard it so well. Bella ran at Nessie, her arms flying every where and hugged her tightly while Edward backed slowly backed into the corner of the room. Phew. At least Bella was happy about it but I couldn't say the same for Edward, who was now over in the corner of the room, growling under his breath, obviously trying really hard not to kill me. I knew he wouldn't though. He loved Renesmee too much to hurt me.

"Have you talked to Carlisle? Have you picked names? Do you thing it's a boy or a girl? Or both? You could be having twins! You'll need another room in your cottage. Alice will want to decorate the room of course. Esme will need to plan the room first!" Bella just kept rambling on so much that I had to shove my fist into my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Bella then ran to the front door and screamed "ALICE!! ESME!!!"

The evil little pixie arrived first followed by Esme. I had never forgiven Alice for dragging me on that 7 hour shopping trip just to buy a tux.

"What's wrong?" Little Miss Nosy asked first

"No, no, nothings wrong. Well...Nessie's pregnant!!!" I had to glare at Bella. She basically stole my line!

Esme looked at me accusingly, and then smiled hugely at Nessie.

"I'm too young to be a _great_ grandma, Renesmee!!" Esme was laughing. But she was right she only looked around twenty-eight years old.

Alice looked as though she would explode with excitement.

"WHAT?! Oh my god! Imagine the shop- er... Congratulation Ness! Contgrats Jake!" Alice was the first person to congratulate me. I just had to smile at her. Suddenly Nessie walked over to Alice and started talking to her. So I followed her.

"Alice?"

"Yea Ness?"

"We'd really like it if you decorated the baby's room." Ness said and then added "And shop for him...or her." I felt my jaw fall to the floor. Was she nuts? Alice and shopping equalled torture. Or was Nessie trying to torture our baby?

The grin got even bigger on Alice's evil little face and her huge eyes got even bigger.

"Really?! Oh my god!! Thank you so much Ness!!" We were all doomed.

Ness turned and walked towards Esme.

"Esme?" She said Esme's name quite worriedly.

"Hmm? What is it Renesmee?"

"Would you mind building another room for the baby? We wouldn't have any room otherwise." This was a good idea. I could barely stand straight in our "house"; luckily Esme had thought of my height and made it just tall enough.

"Oh, of course Renesmee! I'd better get planning!" Esme jumped up, kissed Nessie's cheek and ran up the stairs towards Carlisle and Esme's room.

Suddenly Nessie looked like she was going to faint. She looked over towards Edward. She started walking towards the corner where Edward sat grumpily, still growling quietly to himself. OK, this was my queue to leave. I walked over to where Bella was sitting.

"Oh, I hope it's a girl! Boys are harder to shop for" Typical evil little witch!

"I don't mind what sex the baby is as long as I make a good grandmother" That was just Bella, trying to make everyone happy. "Oh, Hi Jake."

"Hey Granny!"Bella's face went from happy to pissed in two seconds flat.

"Jacob, I am your child's grandmother _not_ yours!"

"Calm it Bells, I was just kidding!" I could see that Bella wasn't really in a joking mood. This was serious to her. I started to look for Emmett, but had no success in finding him. I walked back over to Alice.

"Alice? Where's Em, Jas and the beauty queen?"

"Hunting. Oh! Jake do you mind coming shopping with me for maternity clothes for Ness?" Crap! I couldn't see how I was going to get out of this.

"Erm...I can't. I've got...Erm...I've got to...er...Work." A frown appeared on shorties face.

"On Saturday? OK. Er...What do you work as?"

"Oh...I er... work as a car cleaner down in La Push." A car cleaner? Where the hell did that come from? I could tell Alice was trying really hard not to laugh. Her eyes were nearly popping out. All of a sudden Edward appeared out of nowhere, grabbed my hand and shook it really hard. I looked round to Renesmee and noticed she was in tears. I walked over to her as quickly as I could.

"What's wrong hunny?" I could tell she knew I was worried.

"No...Nothings wrong. I'm just so happy!" I saw a smile creep onto her face.

"Me too." I felt tears starting to swell up and threaten to overflow.

Nessie looked back over at her family and suddenly a frown appeared there. At the same moment Edward came striding over, grabbed Nessie's hand and dragged her upstairs. I looked over to Bella and she had a questioning look on her face. So I walked over, took her hand and we walked after them. They came to a stop outside Carlisle's study. Bella and I followed in after them to find Carlisle sitting at his desk with a huge pile of paperwork.

"Carlisle? Ness would like to tell you something." Edward said quietly we all knew that Carlisle could hear him perfectly even though he was at the other side of the huge study.

"What is it Nessie?" Carlisle looked over to Ness with a curious look on his face.

"Well...I'm pregnant." I could tell that Renesmee felt awkward but I didn't know why. Carlisle suddenly got out of his seat, walked over to Ness, gave her a quick hug, shook my hand and then faced Ness again. "Congratulations Renesmee. And you to Jacob." I felt a little thrilled that I was being congratulated "How long have you been pregnant Renesmee?" I didn't even know that and I didn't think Nessie knew that either. As if to answer me she replied.

"I don't really know." She said it like she had been caught stealing candy but Carlisle nodded.

"Hmm. I should give you a scan just to be sure." I saw Renesmee nodding "Come with me Ness, You too Jacob. Edward, Bella you can stay here." I saw Bella was about to protest when Nessie shook her head.

"It's ok mum, I'll be back in a while." Bella gave a reluctant nod.

I saw Nessie blow Bella a quick kiss then we ran after Carlisle, she was holding my hand as we ran. Once we reached Carlisle's little doctors' room he turned to Renesmee and nodded towards the big bed, seat thing and then left the room. Ness sat down on the seat thing and lay back. When Carlisle came back through he had a small tub of gel or something. Carlisle noticed Nessie looking at it worriedly and said

"This will be really cold Ness but its necessary." She nodded.

Carlisle smeared the gel stuff over her belly. He then got his scanner, placed it over Nessie's tiny baby bump and suddenly the room was filled with another three heartbeats. Wait. _Three_ heartbeats? I felt a huge smile on my face. I probably looked like a goof but I didn't care I just watched my babies on the little monitor. I looked down to see Renesmee's reaction only to find her staring intently up at me. I saw that Nessie was overjoyed and I felt the smile on my face get even bigger. I felt the tears come back to my eyes but I fought against them. Eventually I was able to say "Triplets!"But that was all because I was overwhelmed with tears. Again! We sat looking at the screen what seemed only a few minutes when Carlisle turned it off. Just as I started to protest Carlisle held up his hand.

"Emmett, Jasper and Rose are back." Who Cares? I was about to protest again when I noticed that Carlisle too looked upset about having to put the monitor away. I pulled Renesmee to her feet as Carlisle walked out the room to tell Emmett, Jasper and Miss Beauty Queen the news, that was if he could get to them before Alice. Ness and I made our way back to Carlisle's study to tell Bells and Edward the news. As soon as I walked through the door Bella was by Nessie's side.

"Well? How did it go?" I could hear the excitement and fear in Bella's voice. As Bella asked, Edward smiled at me and Renesmee; he must have read our thoughts.

"Triplets." Was all Ness could say before she choked on tears. Suddenly Bella looked as though she would burst into tears as well and Edward started roaring with laughter that was filled with pure joy. I was like a mix of Bella and Edward. I had tears flowing down my face but I was chuckling. God Damn it! I was turning into a woman! After about ten minutes of guffawing Edward finally pulled himself together and hugged us all then he flew out of the room, downstairs to hug everybody down there too. Well at least I wasn't the only one turning into a woman. Bella followed him out of the room. I turned to Nessie picked her up and swung her round and round until I got dizzy. Once I had put her back down I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs. As we reached the bottom stair there was a round of applause and shouting that came from Emmett and Jasper. I couldn't help laughing at them.

"Woohoo! Alright Ness! Jake! You're still alive! Great achievement my man!...Or dog...Whatever." Emmett skidded to a halt right in front of us. His arms wrapped around Ness and then he punched my shoulder saying "Congrats Guys!"

Suddenly I felt really excited for some reason but I payed no attention to it. I took Nessie's hand and spun her round to face me. I leaned in to whisper in her ear "I love you Ness, more than anything in the world." I saw a smile spreading across her face.

"Not for long though. So you'd better save up all that love you're giving me or the kids might not like you so much!" I started laughing then pulled her close to my chest; I tilted her head back so I could look at her face then I bent in to kiss her.

After what seemed like forever I pulled away and said "Let's go home." Just the very thought of the word home made me want to scream with joy! I was without a doubt the luckiest guy alive. I had Nessie _and_ triplets coming along as well! Quickly Nessie said goodnight to her family. I noticed that Esme was still missing, and then I left with still holding her hand. Once we got home I saw Esme and a team of men laying foundations for the new room. Noticing that we were home she flitted to Nessie's side.

"How's the baby?" This very question shocked Ness and me. How could Esme still not know?

"Esme were having triplets!" It was obvious I had been dying to say it out loud. I hadn't got to say it all day.

"What!! Oh my goodness! Congratulations! You'll need _three_ more rooms now!" and with that she returned to the builders planning again.

Ness and I slowly walked in side thinking of the long day we had. Once inside I steered Nessie to the couch where I plopped her down onto it, taking the seat opposite.

"We need names" My smile got even bigger as I said this and I knew why. Names would make this seem more real.

"Ok...how about, for a girl, Jess? It's Ness and Jake mixed." She could see that as she said it my eyes filled slowly with tears. UGH!! That is the fifth time today!

"I think it's perfect." I said trying really hard to cover the tears.

"Ok...your turn." I could tell that she was having fun.

"Ok. How about EJ? Its Edward and Jacob mixed." Tears started to show in Nessie's eyes. Ha! Her turn to cry!

"It's perfect!! I love it! So that's Jess and EJ"

I think they're perfect!"I really meant it.

"Me too" was all she could say before she yawned. I swung her off the couch and into my arms, then carried her off to bed, where she fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Guests

Chapter 3

Guests

I was woken the next morning by Jacob, who was absentmindedly drawing circles on my slightly swollen stomach with his finger. I felt a rush of happiness knowing that _everything_ would be perfect when I had my babies. Jake must have known I had woken up because he leaned forward to kiss my head. I looked up at his face to find that he was smiling. _Again. _How could he keep smiling after yesterday? I thought the muscles in his face would have died from all the smiling. I realised that Jake was watching my thoughts because his smile got even bigger as if to prove something. As a pulled my hand away Jacob caught it then kissed the back of it gently.

"I've got a surprise for you!" Jake said it like it was a song.

"Another surprise? I had enough surprises yesterday!" I was quite curious though. Jake chuckled quietly to himself for a couple of seconds. "What is the surprise then? Where is it?" Jake laughed again.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it? It's up at Carlisle and Esme's house anyway." But before he had finish I was out of bed and looking for some clothes. I was clothed in a matter of seconds and ready to go in another couple. Jake tried to annoy me by going in slow motion. Once he was finally ready I grabbed his hand and ran towards the house. Once inside I hung up my coat then made my way towards the living room for my surprise. That's when I saw it. Or _her_. Her skin was a dark coffee colour, her hair a wild disarray of dreadlocks and she was wearing tight animal hide as clothes.

"Zafrina!!" I had squealed the word but I didn't care. Zafrina was here! I ran towards her with my arms flung out. Once close enough I wrapped my arms around her in a Jacob-like hug. Then I noticed someone else over her shoulder.

I let go of Zafrina and ran for the other woman screaming "Carmen!!" I hugged Carmen as well before noticing that the whole of the Denali clan was here. So I ran at each member shouting there names and hugging them. They were all here! All of them! Kate, her mate Garret, Carmen, her mate Eleazar , Tanya and her mate Randall! Everyone was laughing at my reaction but I didn't care.

"So young Renesmee. Carlisle said you had news." Hearing Zafrina's low voice sent a chill through me. This wasn't real! I hadn't seen this woman in years and now she was in my grandparent's living room talking to me! I fought hard against the urge to hug her again.

"Yes...erm" I looked over to Jake who nodded, egging me on. With a sigh I carried on. "I'm Pregnant!." I heard a tiny squeak from Kate who looked exceptionally happy, before I was bombarded with hugs and kisses and a chorus of congratulations. I couldn't help laughing. Jake rushed forward to pull me out of the huddle before I was crushed to death. Everyone was either laughing or singing. Eventually everyone calmed down and they took it in turns to ask me questions.

"How far on are you?" Kate asked the first question excitedly. I did not know the answer to this question. I looked at my family questioningly but they all shook there heads except for Carlisle. It was Carlisle who answered.

"She's 17 weeks pregnant." Seventeen? But that meant I only had twenty-three weeks left! And shouldn't I be feeling the babies kicking?

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Carmen asked this question wanting me to answer.

"We...we don't know but we do know its triplets we're having". An excited murmur ran through the little crowd.

"Have you chosen names?" Eleazar asked the easiest question so far.

"Yes we have."A shocked whisper ran through my family behind me, only Jake had known this answer.

"Well what are they?" this question came from behind me, not in front. I turned round to see Aunt Alice with her head tilted and with a confused look on her face.

"We played around with all of your names and we got for a girl, Jess, which is my name and Jacobs name mixed."A chorus of "awwww" shot threw the crowd of guests.

"What if it's a boy?" Tanya asked this question. I look at Jacob and nodded for him to talk.

"If Nessie has a boy we've got, EJ" I heard a gasp from behind me and did not need to turn round to know that it was mum "it's Edwards and my name joint together." I looked at Jake with a huge smile on my face. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead before bending down to kiss my stomach. As soon as Jakes hand touched my stomach I felt a flutter inside me. I gasped at the feeling.

"Jake! I can feel them!" I had to really fight the laughter that tried to come when his mouth fell open like a fish.

"You can...you can feel them?" I nodded feeling totally dazed. "What do you mean?"

"I felt one of them kick when you touched me" Jakes face filled with wonder when I said this. I had completely forgotten that the room was full with fifteen other vampires watching me with curious eyes. Rosalie, Carlisle and Mum were the only ones who looked at me with delight knowing what that meant. Mum was at my side in a second.

"You felt them! Oh my god! I can't wait to feel them kick! Did it feel all fluttery?" I nodded knowing that I had gotten it right.

I turned round to find Jacob kneeling on the floor with his ear to my stomach, his eyes wide and his mouth still hanging open.

"Hi babies" Jake was whispering but I could here him perfectly "I love you" I felt the flutter again. I noticed that all the other vampires in the room were looking at me with curiosity, but I ignored them.

"Jake! Say something else!" Jake had a look of pure wonder on his face.

"Like what?" I felt them a third time. Jake must have seen the smile on my face because his eyes went huge. And that's when I saw him. He was standing outside the window watching our family. The only difference he had to my family was his eyes. They were crimson. He saw me looking and showed his teeth. I let out a gasp before I could stop myself. I heard Jake growl and my mum hiss. But I recognised his face from somewhere. I couldn't remember when but I had seen him before. That's when dad and Jake stepped in front of me; dad was in a crouch where as Jake was standing straight up but was trembling from head to foot.

"Felix." Mum had said this with so much venom I was surprised she wasn't choking on it. I had heard that name before. Just then a girl no older than fourteen stepped beside Felix. Everyone in my family gasped and threw their selves in front of me. I couldn't understand why they were so frightened of a young girl.

"It's working Bella. Jane is trying to penetrate it but she can't." That's when I realised mum was using her shield. Dad must have read the girls thoughts. But I recognised that young girl as well. That's when it all came screaming back to me. The Volturi. They had said they would pay me a visit when I was older. It had been thirteen years since their first visit.

"They have come to warn us that the whole guard will be here in a month." As dad said it I heard Rosalie, Alice and Mum all hiss loudly. Felix and Jane turned and walked into the forest knowing they had sent the message. That's when Granddad spoke.

"We will get our friends back here again but this time we will need more vampires. The guard has grown." Everyone nodded.

"Aro, Caius and Marcus are coming as well." All of my family and the Denali's all gasped at this. Only Zafrina stayed calm.

"I will get my sisters and the Ecuadorian coven. We will also search for nomads as well." And with that she left. Kate stepped forward with Garret at her heels.

"Garret and I will search for Mary and other nomads in Canada." She left with Garret. Tanya spoke up this time.

"Randall and I will go to Britain and search for Siobhan and her coven as well as Alistair." Carlisle nodded and they left as well. Then the worst thing yet happened. Alice and Rosalie stepped forward and Alice spoke.

"Rosalie and I will go to Europe and search for covens." Before I could stop myself I was screaming

"NO! You can't! What if they catch you! Emmett and Jasper can go! Their stronger and better at fighting!" Before I knew it I was in tears. Jake hugged my tight to his chest. Alice spoke up.

"Emmett and Jasper are stronger but that's why their staying here. They're staying here to help in case the Volturi come before the month is out. So that left either me and Rosalie or Jake and Carlisle." I hugged Jake closer. I couldn't stand him being away from me hunting for covens. "So, we knew you wouldn't let Jake go and Esme would have a mental breakdown if Carlisle left so we're going." I knew they were right but I couldn't stand Rose and Alice being right beside the Volturi. Rose came up and gave me a huge hug before walking out the door, Alice kissed my forehead, gave me a hug and ran after Rose. Carmen and Eleazar agreed to stay and protect me if the Volturi came early. My family would not let Jake and I leave so we had to stay in Carlisle and Esme's house. Carlisle told us to take Rosalie's room. We protested but Carlisle insisted and said that Emmett could go hunting or something.

That night while Jake was asleep I went hunting with Emmett. I kept saying sorry about Rosalie having to go to Europe because of me, but he kept saying that it wasn't my fault.

"Sorry" that was the fifth time I had said it in the last half-hour.

"Ness, don't be stupid. This will be the first fight I've had in the last fourteen years. And even then I missed the best fight. Your mum and Edward were at the best fight and so was Seth. And he was only fifteen!" I knew about that fight. The one when mum was still human. Dad had to fight against two people at the same time. Then Seth came. Mum had told me all about Victoria and Riley and how she had sacrificed herself to save dad and Seth.

"Oh my god, Em! What is it with you and fights?" All Emmett thought about was fights and Rosalie. Rose was probably the only person he was scared of. I thought I would tease him a bit. "You aren't scared of anything, well except Rosalie." I smirked at this last part. Emmett stopped dead. I could tell he was mad.

"I'm not scared of Rose! I'm not scared of any thing! And if you tell any one I'm scared of her I will _have_ to kill you!" I could tell he didn't mean this last part. Emmett loved me to much. But I pushed him further.

"Oh, you're a bit late. I told them about three years ago." I smiled my angelical smile and then Emmett leaped at me. I moved to the side before he hit and he landed on the ground with a loud _thud._ Emmett was so predictable. I jumped on his back and put my arm around his neck. I heard him let out a growl of defeat. Laughing I jumped off of him. That's when I heard Jake and he sounded terrified.

"NESS! RENESMEE!" I ran to the house with Emmett at my side. As soon as I got to the back garden Jake was hugging me tightly. I had forgotten to tell him I was going hunting.

"Jake, dude, Chill. She's was fine. I was with her." Emmett was trying to calm Jacob down. That's when I realised my whole family were behind Jake, except for Rose and Alice. Dad started laughing at Emmett for some reason and everyone looked at him like he was nuts, apart from Emmett who was standing glaring at dad trying hard not to punch him.

"Nessie...Nessie...beat...Emmett...at...at...fighting!" I could barely make out what dad was saying between the fits of laughter but everyone started laughing. If vampires could go red in the face Emmett would be scarlet. After a while Jake took my hand and said

"Don't ever scare me like that Ness" I just nodded. Now was not a good time to scare Jacob. At the moment any movement and he would phase. I thought about the fight that was coming and held Jake tighter. The idea of Jacob fighting scared me a lot. I said good night to my family and Jacob and went up to bed where I lay awake for about two minutes before falling asleep.

**I'm not putting on another chapter until I get at least 10 more reviews ( I need some ideas!!!)**


	4. Thank you

**Ok guys. Sorry I've not updated in a while. There should be a new chapter by the 26****th**** July. I just wanna say thankz to a couple of people.**

**Shiny Otter-Thankz for the great reviews! :P**

**Eryn1993- Very first person to review the story, Thankz!**

**Haylie Winchester- Thankz for the idea!**

**I hope you keep reviewing!**

**Love ya all**

**MizzCullen95 xxx**


	5. Training

Chapter 4

When I woke the next morning Jake wasn't in bed beside me. I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs to find that the house was empty. That's when I started to worry. I ran outside and sighed with relief. My whole family was there apart from Alice and Rosalie. I noticed Zafrina was back and she had brought her sisters and the Ecuadorian coven as well. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear low enough for her only.

"Any time young one." Zafrina had called me this ever since she had met me. I let go of her and walked over to stand beside granddad who was thanking the Ecuadorian tribe again for showing up. I decided it would be good manners if I thanked them as well. So I plucked up my courage and stepped forward.

"I would like to for coming here to stand against the Volturi. We, of course, are only asking that you witness this time, the same as last." A tall, thin man with golden eyes and long black hair stepped forward. I assumed this was the covens' leader. He took my hand, kissed it and said

"Ah...You must be Renesmee. I am Alejandro. This is my mate Teresa." A caring looking woman with wavy dark brown hair stepped forward. "And this is Rolando" He indicated a tall muscled man with very short black hair "and his mate Daniela." He indicated the last and shortest vampire in his coven. She had a huge smile on her face and beautiful long curly brown hair. For some reason she reminded me of Alice.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." I nodded to every one of them then walked over to the nomads that Kate and Garret had found. I greeted all of them and then told them that we only needed witnesses. Then I left to go stand beside Dad and Jasper who were discussing our newly gained powers.

"Teresa can set things on fire with her mind. It's not an illusion either, so Bella could do nothing against it." I could tell that Dad didn't like Mum being vulnerable. But Teresa didn't look like the sort of person who would just burn anybody. "Rolando can make people hear things. So he could make the guard hear that they were not to attack. Then there's Leila who can sense people's deepest fears. She could become very useful. And finally Jason can blind people." I thought about this for a moment. So all in all we had, including me, we had twelve different powers and Tanya, Randall, Rosalie and Alice weren't even back with everyone else. When would they be back? Dad must have read my thoughts because almost immediately he answered

"Tomorrow morning." I relaxed straight away and Jasper must have sensed this because he chuckled. I smiled and went over to Jacob who was standing prodding Emmett and he looked like he was singing.

"Hahaha! You got beaten by a girl! No...Wait. You got beaten by your niece! No...My wife!!" And with that he was rolling around laughing. I looked at Emmett wh0 was growling loudly. Suddenly Emmett flew at Jacob but I rammed into his shoulder before he could reach him. Jacob stood up and saw Emmett and me snapping at each other and snarling so he put his arms round my waist and yanked me back. I thrashed until he finally put me down and I flew at Emmett again but I only got a few yards before I felt two hands close around my ankles and two on each of my arms. I landed on the ground with an earth shattering bang. I turned onto my back and found that Jake had my ankles, Dad had one of my arms and Jasper had my other. After I struggled for a while I eventually calmed down. I knew Jasper was doing this because his face was screwed up in concentration. After a while they let me go. I stood up and stormed towards the river but not before I growled at Emmett. After I was in the cover of the trees I sat down at started throwing stones into the water. Emmett had no right to take a leap at Jake. Sure Jake was annoying him but that leap would have crushed Jakes bones. I growled under my breath. That's when a scent hit me. I knew it of by heart now. It was Jasper. He came and sat on the ground beside me. He seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say to me.

"Nessie...you know Emmett can't help it...Jake just..." That's when I growled again.

"Jasper don't you dare even _try_ to blame Jake for that! He did nothing wrong! Sure he was being a _bit _annoying but that's it! You know fine well Jake would have been crushed if I hadn't stopped Em!" Jasper just looked at me and nodded.

"Ness, Jacob could have easily gotten out of the way. Sure it would have been close but he would have. Just _try _and forgive Emmett. You know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you...Rose would kill him." As he said the last part he chuckled. Then he got up and walked away. I sat and thought about what Jasper had said. He was right. Jake would have gotten out of the way. I had overreacted. Just then a different scent hit my face. Emmett. I turned round to face him. I noticed that he had a guilty look on his face.

"Er...Ness...I'm really sorry for reacting like that back..."I cut him off.

"Emmett, don't be stupid. I overreacted. It's not your fault." I gave him a reassuring smile then I got up, punched his shoulder and we walked back to the crowd of Vamps. Dad shot me a worried glance. I smiled at him and shook my head. Jake walked up to me, bent down to my height and looked into my eyes.

"Are you ok? Tackling Emmett is bound to take it out of you." Emmett laughed. I smiled at Jacob and replied

"I'm fine. Don't be silly. I'm just as strong as him...well not quite but I'm faster so it was quite easy. I just overreacted." I smiled again and he smiled back. Alejandro walked up to me then.

"You are very strange young Renesmee. You have a heart and you sleep but are just as strong as us. Do you, if I may be so rude, have a gift?"I smiled and nodded. "May I ask what it is?" I nodded again and reached to touch his face. I pressed my finger to his forehead and thought about when I had first met Zafrina and Carmen. After about five minutes I pulled away. Alejandro smiled at me with pure wonder.

"My dad say's I have two powers but I don't see the second as a power. My first is the one I just showed you and the _second_ is that I can penetrate any shield at all." Alejandro laughed, clapped his hands and led me to met his wife.

"You know what Teresa's power is I assume?" I nodded "Yes she is quite powerful." As he said this Teresa shot him a glare and growled quietly but Alejandro laughed. "She does not like being the centre of attention. But with a power like hers it tends to be quite difficult not to be." He laughed again and Teresa rolled her eyes and smiled at me. She held out her hand and I took it.

"It is an honour to me you Renesmee. I have heard the stories about your family and I am amazed. Your mother survived the pregnancy and the birth. Amazing." I smiled at her. I could tell her and Esme would get along. I talked with everyone from Alejandro's coven and in no time at all night fell. Jake said that he was staying downstairs to greet the "Red eyed bloodsuckers" that came. I said goodnight to my family and our guests then I kissed Jacob goodnight. I fell asleep about ten minutes after I got into bed. I would see Alice and Rose tomorrow. I smiled at the thought.

*

I woke the next morning at six. I groaned. Alice and Rose wouldn't be back until eight. I decided I would make Alice proud and wear something that she would approve of. After about half an hour of raking through my wardrobe I found something that Alice _and_ _I_ approved of. I threw it on and went into the bathroom to do my hair. By the time I was ready I only had half an hour till they would arrive. So I went down stairs and made some breakfast. Just as I was about to pour the milk into my cereal I heard a car in the driveway. They were early. I put the milk on the counter top, ran to the door and flung it open. The first thing I saw was long golden hair before I was nearly knocked over from hugs.

"NESSIE!!! I missed you soo much!" Alice looked like she was crying. If she was human the tears would be drowning her.

"Alice you were only away for a couple of days!" In truth I missed them too. Rosalie didn't say anything; she just kept her arms tight around me. Eventually Alice had to pry Rose's arms off of me so that I could breath. As soon as Rosalie was off of me I was bombarded with another hug. Tanya was back as well. I was introduced to the vampire that they all found. There was three vampire's getting out of Alice's green Aston Martin, three out of Rosalie's Red Porsche and three out of Tanya's blue Jeep.

"Nessie, do you remember Siobhan, Liam and Maggie?" Tanya pointed to the three vampires' that got out of her car. There was something familiar about them. Then it hit me. They helped us the last time the Volturi had come. I nodded and smiled at the small childlike one, I knew was Maggie. She beamed back. Just then Alice pointed at the three that got out of her car.

"This is Zach" She indicated the tall muscled blonde haired vampire "and this is Mike" she pointed to the other tall male "and this is Sara" she pointed to the last vampire; she had long red hair and a cheeky look about her. I smiled and shook all of their hands. Then it was Rose's turn to introduce.

"Ness, this is Michelle" Rosalie pointed to the short brown haired girl that got out of her car "this is Vanessa" she pointed to the vampire with the long black wavy hair. I noticed that her eyes were orange "and this is Theirie" she pointed to the last vampire. He had long black hair which was pulled back into a pony tail. I shook all of their hands as well. Once I had met all of them I went to look for Eleazar. I found him out the back talking to dad. I wanted to know our newly gained gifts. I walked up to him. He must have noticed me because he stopped talking rather abruptly and then turned to face me.

"Erm...Eleazar? What gifts do the new people have?" Eleazar thought for a moment before answering.

"Well...You know the Irish covens' gifts?" I shook my head. I knew it was Siobhan and Maggie that had gifts but I didn't know what they were. "Well...Siobhan can will things her way. It's a subtle but very powerful gift. And then Maggie can tell if someone is telling the truth or lying." I could remember Maggie hissing when Aro said that he had no intensions of hurting my family. He lied. Dad must have read my thoughts because he growled at the same time I hissed. Eleazar either didn't notice or he was just ignoring us. Then he spoke up again.

"Two of the nomads have gifts. Zach is a tracker. Though you may not call it a gift Zach is an exceptionally gifted tracker. He can see where a person is through the vampires' minds eye. He is almost as powerful as Demitri" Eleazar must have seen my confusion because he added "Demitri is from the Volturi Guard. Then there's Sara, who can tell if a Vampire means any harm. That could become very useful for when the Volturi come. Michelle, from the Parisian coven, is telekinetic. She can move things with her mind. She is probably one of the most powerful vampires I've ever met." He smiled at the last part.

"Who's the most powerful vampire you've ever met?" Eleazar smiled again and my dad chuckled.

"Oh...It's definitely a tie between you and your mother." I smiled at my achievement. Suddenly I felt a huge pair of arms wrap around my waist, though I couldn't see their owner I had a rough guess of who it was. I felt him move in to whisper.

"I love you." Though Jake was whispering I knew everyone in the garden could hear. I smiled.

"I love you too. So where have you been? I've not seen you all morning." Jake chuckled at my annoyance of his absence.

"I've been out the back fighting with Em and Jas. I even bet Emmett!" Jake was always fighting with those two but this was only the third time he'd actually won against one of them. Jasper was impossible to beat. Even dad couldn't beat him. The only person who had beaten him was Alice but that was because of her visions and her size. Jacob was obviously thrilled that he'd beaten Emmett. He had never been jealous of the fact that I could be Emmett no problem. He was usually even quite proud.

"Great! How long did it take you?" Jake beamed at the fact that I was praising him for his work.

"Oh...only five minutes. It wasn't that hard. Em's quite predictable." I knew Jake couldn't help but boast but I was struggling to stop myself from laughing at him. "Oh! Erm...Jasper's looking for you. He's round the back." I nodded, kissed Jakes cheek then ran round the back. I was there in two second's flat. I saw Jasper over by the trees at the end of the lawn. I ran over to him.

"What's up Jasper? Jake said you were looking for me." Jasper nodded and looked over to the back door where dad and Jake were coming from. Jasper didn't speak until dad and Jacob were beside me.

"Nessie, as you know the Volturi are coming and they're probably going to start a fight." I nodded wondering where this was going "If a fight does start Jake is going to take you somewhere safe." WHAT!!

"But...I want to help! I want to do something!" It was Jake who replied.

"Ness, would you really risk the babies' lives? We've got the advantage anyway. I mean I'm sitting out as well so don't worry about it." I let out a sigh knowing he was right.

"Fine...Where are we going to go if a fight does start?" Jasper answered this time.

"You'll be going to La Push. Will that be ok Jake?" Jake nodded then spoke.

"Sam won't hurt Nessie. She's considered one of us now. And not only that if he even thought about hurting her I'd rip his head off. Seth and Leah would help too." Jake was right. Seth and I were really close. And Leah would team with Seth. Jake's pack was now bigger than Sam's. Embry, Quil and Paul had joined Jakes pack shortly after the Volturi had left last time. The only reason Paul had joined was because he had imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel. Three of the younger wolfs had joined because they had thought that Jacobs pack was more free. They were right. Jakes pack never had to worry about vampires as they were friends with some.

"Good. I don't want to have to worry about finding somewhere else. Well...I'm going to train. Do you guys want to come?" Jasper directed the question at Jacob, Alice and Dad but I answered.

"Yea." But I quickly added when dad shot me a glare "Just to watch." Jasper nodded and started to walk round the front. I took Jakes hand in mine and we walked round the front as well.

"Will you be training?" I asked Jake.

"Well...yea. I mean what if I don't have time to get you out of there? I'll have to protect you somehow." I nodded. I didn't like the idea of Jacob fighting with vampires. Sure he fought with Jasper, Emmett and Dad but I knew they wouldn't hurt him. Once we had got round the front I noticed that Jasper was talking to a group of vampires.

"All of you have gifts and we would appreciate it a lot if you could help us train." Everyone in the group nodded. Jasper spoke louder addressing everyone in the garden "Anyone else who wishes to train please go and stand next to Edward and Jacob." A large chunk broke away from the croud standing in front of Jasper and walked over to stand beside Dad and Jake. "OK. Everyone who is training please make your way to the back garden. Everyone who is _not_ training please make your way into the house." Jasper directed this last bit at me but I wasn't backing down. I stuck my tongue out at him and followed Jacob round the back. I heard Jasper sigh. Once everyone was round the back they all lined up. I walked over and stood beside mum. Jasper spoke up again.

"Right, I want everyone with a gift to go stand beside Edward and everyone with out to stand beside Jacob." A lot of the vampires scrunched their faces up at the mention of standing beside Jake. Jasper noticed this. "He won't be any danger to you. He's part of our family." the vampires with the scrunched up faces had a curious look on there faces at this last part. "He's married to Renesmee" All the vampires with the curious faces looked completely shocked. "Can you just go stand beside him!"The vampires all stood beside Jake with a terrified expression on their faces. A tiny woman I knew as Samantha looked up at Jake. Jake obviously noticed because he turned his head towards her and bared his teeth. Samantha whimpered. I decided to help her.

"Jake! Stop scaring her! You're meant to be listening." Jacob grinned and faced me instead.

"Sorry Ness. Just having a bit of fun." I rolled my eyes.

I turned and listened to Jasper.

"Right everyone without a gift pair up with someone with a gift. Nessie you pair up with someone with a gift. You need practice anyway." I gave Jake an apologetic smile. Jacob frowned and paired up with dad instead. "Oh! Nessie, I need to give a demonstration on shields. You come and help." I nodded and walked up to Jasper. Jasper smiled at me and turned to the croud. "Nessie has two gifts. She can plant thoughts into a persons mind and she can break through shields." I heard a snicker come from the croud. I turned and saw a long black haired man standing, smiling mockingly at me.

"Do you have something to share with us Jason?" I hadn't realised that Carlisle was standing behind me.

"Yea, I think that "Nessie" is a fake! No vampire can have two powers! I also think this battle is pointless. I don't even think you can save her from one vampire let alone thirty." Jason was sneering at me. I then heard growls. Jacob and Emmett walked over to Jason, their fists clenched and their jaws set.

"You want to test that dipshit?" Emmett said it with so much venom I swear I could see it dripping from his mouth.

"Oh. What are _you_ going to do?" Jason was still sneering.

"Do you want to find out?" It was Jakes turn to sneer. Although he was smiling he was trembling from head to foot. Suddenly Jasper shouted.

"OI!! Jason shut it or I'll take care of you myself! As I was saying Nessie can break through shields."

"I'd like to test that if you don't mind Jasper." Jason was smiling wickedly at me. To my complete surprise Jasper nodded. Jason closed his eyes for a second then a see-through blue bubble appeared round about him. He then opened his eyes and smiled wickedly at me again.

"Come on then "Nessie"" Jason said my name like it was fake or something. I gritted my teeth and walked towards him. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact but none came. I opened my eyes again and I was inside the strange blue bubble. Jason was staring at me like I'd just grown another head. I turned round to find Jake and Emmett smiling smugly at Jason and Jasper laughing at him. Jasper started speaking again.

"Right my point is there are going to be vampires out there who can make your gifts useless. Nessie and Bella are the best examples I can think of. So, people without gifts try and repel those with gifts. Nessie you can go with Leila. On you go!" I walked up to a short girl with spiky brown hair.

"Erm...what's your gift?" I asked. The tiny woman known as Leila smiled apologetically.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. I'm only allowed to use it against you." I nodded. "Ok we'll start on the count of three. Kay?" I nodded again. "One...two...three!" I crouched down but Leila just closed her eyes. Then I saw him lying only a few feet away, lifeless. My Jacob. No...He couldn't be...he's alive. I looked around for him but he was nowhere. Then I broke down. I started screaming.

"NO!! Not Jake... please not Jake!" Then he disappeared. I looked back over to Leila. She smiled apologetically again.

"I can make a person's deepest fear come to life." Then I understood. I stood back up again.

"Again." I demanded but Leila shook her head.

"You're expecting it now. It won't work as well." I sighed.

"Can you tell a person's deepest fear without bringing it to life?" Leila nodded.

"Yea, your dad's deepest fear is losing you and your mother, your mums is the same. Jake's is that he'll hurt you." This hurt me. So he didn't care if I died. As if she had read my mind Leila added "He does care its just he get's to be with you in the...er...how would you put it?...er...afterlife." I felt a lot better now that she had said that.

I trained with lots of people and even watched Jasper, Emmett and Jacob fight again. Over the next few days we did nothing but train. Dad and Jasper had a lot of arguments about me joining in the training in "My Condition". Jasper was always backing me up saying that Jacob might not get me out on time. Eventually dad gave in and let me train while he, Jasper and Carlisle went and strategized. Three weeks had past and we were finally ready. Tomorrow the Volturi would arrive. And some of us wouldn't make it. It was late so I decided to head to bed. I kissed Jacob goodnight and said goodnight to my family. Jacob wasn't going to bed tonight. He was going with Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Dad to hunt. I lay in bed wondering who wasn't going to make it until I fell asleep.


	6. Decision

Chapter 5

I woke the next morning at nine o'clock. We only had two hours until _they_ arrived. I got up at got dressed. Once dressed I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. I decided to have toast. Once I had eaten I made my way to the baseball clearing. It only took me a couple of minutes. I was surprised to see everyone there. But there was more than there should be. The Egyptian coven had come. After a few minutes of chatting, Dad and Carlisle organised us into rows. I was at the front in between Jacob and Emmett. Dad was standing beside Emmett and Mum was beside Jacob. Everyone else was lined up behind us. Jake held me close to his side. I looked up at him and smiled. Then I heard the drums.

They emerged through the trees at the other side of the baseball clearing. The three leaders were at the front followed by at least sixty vampires. We were outnumbered. The procession came to a halt a couple of hundred yards away. Aro walked forward.

"Ah, Carlisle my old friend. I've got a slight feeling of Da-ja-vu. And oh Renesmee! How you've grown! I trust that you have found a mate?" I nodded. "Well where is he?" I turned my head in Jacob's direction. "The dog?" Aro sounded amused and I couldn't help but growl. "Now, now no need to be impolite."

"Yea? Well maybe you should listen to your own advice." Aro looked at me with pure surprise etched across his face.

"Erm...Renesmee, have you exposed us to any human?" I shook my head. Aro frowned.

"Have you er..." I cut him off

"You came here to see if I'm a danger. I'm not, so clear off." I felt Jasper squeeze my shoulders. Aro spoke again

"It's not quite as simple as that. I...erm..." Aro eyes drifted to my stomach and his face brightened "You're pregnant!" my hand shot to my stomach.

"SO?" Aro now had an evil grin.

"It will be a danger to the vampire community" I laughed. This was a serious case of Da-ja-vu.

"Oh my god! We've been through this as well! Unless you can prove that my babies will be a danger, drop it." Aro laughed this time.

"Oh, so you're having a litter!" Most of the vampire's on Aro's side laughed. I noticed a few didn't. I growled. He had taken it too far. I bent down into a crouch. A huge pair of arms wrapped around my waist to stop me from leaping at Aro. Jacob leapt at Aro, trembling from head to foot. I saw dad grab a hold of his ankles and he fell to the ground with a _crash. _Aro looked at us in delight.

"Oh so we want to fight. Jane?" I braced myself. But nothing happened. I looked at mum who was muttering

"I didn't have time to put the shield up." I turned back to Jane who was staring at me with pity. Aro turned to Jane as well. He shouted at her.

"JANE!" Jane looked from Aro to me and back. Then she shook her head and spoke

"Aro, they've done nothing wrong. Let's just leave." Aro looked at Jane in shock.

"Jane, she's...she's pregnant! It is not right. We must destroy her!" I heard everyone behind me growl. Jacob let out a roar of rage. Jane looked at me again then back to Aro.

"Then you must destroy me as well, Aro, because I will not let you hurt her." I heard lot's of gasps behind me. Jane ran towards our group and stopped when she got to my side. She smiled at me then turned back to Aro, who was gawking at her like she'd just grown another head. I turned back to Aro as well. Then a boy stepped out of the Volturi line and ran to our side as well. Jane spoke to him.

"You took your time, Alec." The boy named Alec laughed and put his arm around Jane's shoulders.

"I wouldn't leave my little sis for the world." I smiled.

"So, I see we have disobeyers among us. Hmm, should we kill family to protect the vampire world or should we leave them to destroy us all?" There was a murmur along the Volturi line. Then a small woman called out

"We shall fight!" Aro nodded then clicked his fingers. Suddenly all of the Volturi soldiers leaped at us. We were going to die.


	7. Battle

**Sorry it took so long to update!!!! Back to school and all. Lots of homework as well!!!!**

Chapter 6

Jacob and Dad threw themselves in front of me. It only took Jake a quarter of a second to phase. I had seen Jacob phase a hundred times so I was unaffected by this. The rest of the covens however were not prepared for it. They recovered quickly and their attention went back to the flying Volturi soldiers. Zafrina and Benjamin crouched at each side of me, snarling and growling. Ben was quite scary with his defensive face on. The Denali and Ecuadorian Coven threw themselves into the oncoming slaughter. The rest of my family all stood in front of me and the nomads stood in front of them. The Irish coven was quick to join the Denali's and the Parisians all crouched but did not move from their positions. I was not surprised that all of this happened in only half a second.

The Denali's, Ecuadorian's and Irish covens took out around a quarter of the soldiers before they were obscured in grey cloaks. I closed my eyes tightly. I knew we were going to loose. Every one of us was going to die; my unborn babies were going to die, my Jacob was going to die. I heard the horrible metallic screeching I knew so well but I didn't open my eyes.

"NESS!!" My eyes flew open at the sound of dad's voice. A lot of vampires were on the ground in pieces and some were flying though the air. I scanned the clearing for Dad. I eventually found him close by fighting against a black haired soldier I knew as Demitri. He shouted again without taking his eyes off of Demitri. "GO NOW!!!" I couldn't move my feet. It was like they were frozen to the ground. "NESS RUN!!!!" I couldn't. My feet really were welded to the grass. My breathing stopped as Demitri pinned dad to the ground. He raised his hand, ready to swipe at dad's neck. Before I could stop myself I screamed.

"NO!!" Demitri's head whipped round at the sound of my scream. Dad kicked him off and jumped up; they were circling each other again. I searched the clearing for Jake. I found him quickly. His red fur stood out against the field of white skin. I relaxed as I saw that he was with the rest of the wolves. The two alphas working side by side. We were down a lot of vampire's. I turned around to see Aro staring at me with wide gleaming eyes. He flew at me but was overcome by a flash of chocolate brown. Right in front of me stood Quil in his wolf form, grinning a wolfy grin. I sighed with relief.

"Thanks Quil" Quil's eyes brightened. His body suddenly jolted and his face became horrified. I watched in horror as Quil's huge chocolate brown body fell sideways and his eyes drooped. I dropped to my knees at Quil's head. I'd known him my whole life. He was the funny big brother I'd never had. He had watched me grow up. I'd watched him and Claire get married. I was his daughter's godmother. He was one of my best friends. I shook him gently.

"Quil? Quil please get up. Quil please!" An evil laugh came from nearby. I lifted my head weakly and stared into the terrifying red eyes of Caius. Caius took a step towards me, his eyes gleaming. I sucked in a deep breath, waiting for the blackness. Caius was knocked sideways by a flash of red. Jacob. Jacob made short work of Caius and his screeching. He turned and looked at me with worry.

"I'm fine" Jacob tilted his head to the side "Really, I'm fine. Go help the pack!" I ordered. Jacob nodded and ran off to help with the last of the Volturi. I was surprised at how fast the battle had been.

It wasn't long before the battle was completely over. All I knew was that none of my family had been killed. Jacob lay with me cuddled into his front. Jacob's fur was lovely and warm. Jane and Alec were sitting near by watching as the covens searched for their dead. I turned my face into Jake's fur as Kate and Carmen pulled Tanya from the bodies. Kate yowled in misery. She had lost two sisters protecting me. Tanya's mate Randall had been killed as well. I smiled; at least they'd be together in the after life. Amun and Kebi had also been killed in the fight along with Kachiri, Logan the Canadian Nomad and Mike the Scottish Nomad. A lot of the werewolves had been killed as well; Quil, Jared and Paul along with three young werewolves as well. I was pretty surprised that Seth had survived. He was one of the youngest in Jakes pack. Of course I was glad he'd survived.

I looked back over to Jane and Alec who looked a little out of place. I stood up, ignoring Jake's whines and walked over to them. Jane smiled at me as I walked over.

"Erm...hi" Jane smiled, as did Alec. It was Jane who spoke first.

"Hi! I'm Jane by the way" I noticed that Jane had little dimples in her cheeks when she smiled.

"Yea, I know. I was just wondering where you guys were staying now that you're not part of the Volturi anymore" Jane frowned.

"I don't really know. We'll probably become nomads or something" I smiled.

"Well, you could stay with us if you like. We've got lots of room and I'm sure the family would be more than happy for you to stay. I mean you helped us" It was Alec who smiled this time.

"That would be lovely. Thank you Renesmee"

"It's just Ness or Nessie" Alec bowed his head and I grinned. I waved quickly to them before walking over to Granddad.

"Granddad?" Gran and Granddad had been hugging for the past ten minutes. granddad, reluctantly pulled away from gran and turned to me.

"Yes Renesmee?" I swallowed, hoping to god he wouldn't mind having two more vampire's in the family.

"Would it be alright if Jane and Alec stayed with us?" To my relief Carlisle smiled.

"That would be perfectly alright. We do owe them largely anyway" I smiled. We would welcome Jane and Alec to our family just like Carlisle and Esme welcomed Alice and Jazz.


	8. Birth

Chapter 7

Jane and I were out shopping, like we had done every single day for the past three months. Jane and I had become really close over these past few months, so now we did everything together. Jane was actually a really nice person underneath the mask she had to wear for the Volturi. I couldn't believe we actually defeated them!

Alice had decided not to come, for once. She and Jacob were busy finishing the triplets' bedrooms. They would be here in about a week. Jane had gone all 'auntie' and bought nothing but cuddly toys and cute baby clothes. She was exactly like Alice, only not so hyper.

We were in a baby clothes shop when I felt a pain shoot across my stomach. I moaned with the pain.

"Jane?" She at my side in a second.

"What? Nessie what's wrong?" My eyes widened as I realised what was happening.

"Contraction" Jane's face was suddenly plastered with a huge grin. She grabbed my hand and spun me in the direction of the car.

"Come on, lets get you home" I nodded. Jane dragged me all the way to the car, still smiling stupidly. Another flash of pain made its way through my swollen belly.

"Jane drive! NOW!" Jane nodded her head and soon we were on our way back to Forks.

It didn't take long to get there. With Jane and her crazy driving we were home in only fifteen minutes. Alice wouldn't have seen this happen. She couldn't see me or werewolves. Jane got out off the car and shouted.

"GUYS!!!! NESS IS IN LABOUR!!!" Jacob and Carlisle were the first to arrive followed by the rest of the family. Jacob and Carlisle ran forward and helped me out of the car.

"How far apart are your contractions Renesmee?" I tried to think but I was cut of by another shooting pain. I was getting quite used to them, so I didn't utter a single sound. Instead my face mingled with pain. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was having babies! Jake rushed forward and held me upright. He kissed my forehead. I looked up into his face which, like Jane's, was plastered with a grin. Carlisle spoke again.

"They're about three minutes apart, I'd say" I nodded "Maybe we should get her inside" I was suddenly lifted into the air. Seconds later I was plopped down onto the couch in the living room. Carlisle kneeled down so that his face was level with mine.

"Renesmee, I think we're going to have to give you a caesarean" I grimaced. The idea of someone cutting my belly open sent shivers through my spine. I knew they wouldn't be able to cut through my skin with a scalpel, so someone was going to have to use their teeth. But who? My train of thought was interrupted by another flash of pain. I nodded my head mutely and was hoisted into the air again. I closed my eyes, worried that I might throw up. I was set down again in the same room that Carlisle did the scan. Carlisle spoke again, this time to the others.

"Right, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alec and Jane. You will have to leave. There will be a lot of blood" Protested cries came from Jane and Rose.

"Carlisle! I have enough control! I mean, I watched Nessie's birth!" Rosalie's voice had gone all high pitched. Carlisle sighed and nodded his head. Jane spoke next.

"Come on Carlisle! She's my best friend! She's my sister! I won't attack her!" I smiled at Jane but my smile quickly turned into a grimace. Another flash of pain made its way through my belly. They were getting faster.

"Alright fine! Emmett, Jasper and Alec get out now!" I had never seen Carlisle shout and quite frankly it was terrifying. The guys left without another word, closing the door behind them. Carlisle went into the back room for a second and came back out with some strange looking equipment.

Once it was all set up Carlisle placed a mask thing over my mouth and nose. I felt someone warm squeeze my hand before I was pulled into darkness. I heard muffled voice's over head but I ignored them. A slight tingling sensation swept across my belly. Teeth. I tried to ignore them but the weird feeling just got deeper and deeper into me. I tried concentrating on the darkness. It would have been terrifying if I hadn't known what was happening. I wonder if anyone had lost it. I know Mum, Dad and Jake would have no problem keeping their concentration. But what about Alice, Rose, Jane and Esme? Would they have been able to resist? Was I dead? And what about my little babies? Were they alright? Please let them be alright! I felt a tugging sensation on my stomach. I then felt the mask being removed from my face. I still couldn't wake up though. Why? Why couldn't I wake up? Was I dead? I was, I was definitely dead.

My eyes fluttered open at their own accord. I stared up into the bright white light. My eyes finally adjusted and I realised it wasn't a light. It was Jane's face peering down on me. I smiled and she beamed back.

"Guy's, she's awake!" There was a scuttle of feet and a loud whisper. Jacobs face appeared above me. He was beaming. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"Hi, how was your sleep?" I laughed weakly.

"Sleep? You call that sleep?" Jake chuckled. "Where are they? Can I see them?" Jake's face brightened. He pulled the covers off of me and helped me to my feet. He pulled me towards the crowd that was peering down on something. My babies. Everyone moved out of the way. Carlisle spoke.

"I think we should leave Mummy and Daddy alone" A chuckle ran through the crowd. Everyone headed out the door and it closed behind them. Jacob took my hand and pulled me forward. There were three little bed things all sitting side by side. Once I was close enough I peered over the top of them. There inside lay three russet skinned babies. Each one had dark brown hair. One boy, two girls. I stepped closer. The little boy and one of the girls had black eyes, just like Jacob. The other little girl had deep chocolate brown eyes. They were a perfect mix of me and Jake.

Jacob wrapped his arms around the little boy. He was tiny in Jacob's huge arms.

"So 'mummy' what should we call him?" I racked my brains. He didn't look like an EJ. So what else was there? I smiled at the name that popped into my head.

"How about Jake?" Jacob grinned.

"Really?" I nodded my head. He was an exact replica of Jacob. He was a mini-Jake. Jacob grinned and place little Jacob into his crib. Ok, this was gonna get confusing. As if 'big' Jacob had read my mind he said.

"How about we nickname him Jay?" I nodded, relieved. Jake placed Jay into his little crib thing then picked up the little girl with the chocolate brown eyes.

"Ok what about this little one?" I pursed my lips. I could give her the middle name of some one. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen; Alice already had her middle name used. Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen; she didn't look like an Anne. What was Rosalie's middle name? _I knew this! What was it??? Rosalie...Hale. Rosalie...LILLIAN...Hale! Lilly._

"How about Lilly" Jacob smiled and nodded. He place Lilly back in her crib and pulled out the last unnamed baby. I smiled. I knew the perfect name for her. "Jess" Jake smiled and nodded. He pulled out Lilly and held her in his other arm. I wrapped my arms around Jay and carefully pulled him into my arms. He fitted perfectly.

"We need middle names" I stated. I looked down at Jay first "Jay Billy Black" I looked up at Jacob who had tears in his eyes. He nodded silently. I looked at Lilly next. "Lilly..." I thought for a second. Lilly could be named after her Aunts. "Lilly Alice Jane Black?" Jacob smiled and nodded. "You can choose Jess's middle names" Jacob smiled again and looked down at Jess. When Jake spoke it was rough, like he'd just been crying.

"Jess...Jessica Bella Black" I grinned and nodded.

I nodded my head towards the door and together we walked downstairs into the on waiting crowd. Everyone formed a little circle around us. Mum spoke first.

"Have you named them?" Jake and I nodded. "Well...what are they?" Jacob spoke first.

"This is Jess Bella Black and Lilly Alice Jane Black" I spoke next.

"And this is Jacob Junior, also known as Jay Billy Black" A murmur of 'awwww' ran through the crowd. Esme spoke next.

"How did you come up with the names?" I answered this time.

"Well Jay is named after Jake, obviously. His middle name is after Jacob's father. Jess is a mix of Jake and Ness. Her middle name is in honour of her Grandma" I turned to smile at mum, who's bottom lip was trembling "and Lilly" I turned to face Rose "Is a shortened version of her Great Aunts middle name" Rosalie beamed. I turned to face Alice and Jane. "Her middle names are in honour of her Great Aunties who love to shop" Jane was grinning where as Alice looked like she'd been drowned. If she could cry she would be. Alice held out her arms for Jay. I placed him in her arms and she cuddled him into her chest. Jane walked towards Jake and held out her hands as well. Jacob placed Jess in her arms without another word. It was strange how much Jake trusted Jane. Jane held Jess awkwardly for a second before relaxing. I smiled at how our family fitted together perfectly.


	9. The End

**Ok Guys, I'm sorry to say that's The End. But the good news is there will be a sequel!!!! Here's a sneak peek!**

"Mum? Dad? I think I just phased" Jake frowned. He didn't want his fourteen year old son to be like him.

"What make's you say that honey?" Jay looked at his feet.

"Lilly was annoying me, and I got angry. I went outside to cool down but I couldn't. I started shaking and then I heard voice's in my head" I smiled kindly.

"What the voices say?" Jay frowned.

"I heard...Embry's voice I think. And I heard Seth and Leah" I smiled again. He had phased, but why so young?? Jake put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's alright Jay, its natural. Don't worry about it" Jay nodded and he and Jake left the room. I sighed, it was only a matter of time before Jess and Lilly phased for their first time.

"LILLY!!! ANNOY YOUR BROTHER AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE GROUNDED!!!!" I heard a low growl come from Lilly and a giggle come from Jess.


End file.
